Sage Callery-Aiken
Sage is the fifth child of Connor and third child of Erika. She was born in the 42nd episode of In the Suburbs off-screen. She lives in Sulani with her cousin, Airi, in a small house called Lagoon Look. Description Sage has blonde-to-brown hair, a sweet round looking face, brown eyebrows (slightly different than her roots), freckles, long eyelashes, and likes to wear princess themed clothes, since she is an angelic sort of sim. She also has brown eyes. Sage has always been a very "girly" girl and would wear pink for most of the time. This would also carry on through her teen years, where she would wear very sweet, non-striking kind of clothes, but cute and sensible clothes. Sage is a very kind and sweet girl, even though she was sometimes referred to a cheeky girl as a toddler. Sage loves to look "princessy", which is why she wears dresses, skirts and is always seen wearing pink. Toddlerhood Sage aged up into a toddler and received the Independent trait. She has blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She met her nephew Raylan, and they played dolls together. Childhood Sage aged up with the bold trait and Whiz Kid aspiration in the Autumn time. Her style of clothing was still princess themed. Sage was rewarded with a cat, Princess, for her increased grades in school later in her childhood. Sage was a very bold, confident little girl who would make friends easier than some people and was a very sweet child. She was well loved along with her siblings, by her parents and aunt Macy. Teenhood Sage aged up in Spring, on the same day as her younger cousin, Airi aged up into a child. Sage had the Nature aspiration and had the Self-Assured trait, along with the Loves the Outdoors trait. Her style is very pink, still quite princess-y and very girly. Sage decided to find love so signed up to a dating app. She went out on a blind date, ended up not liking her date. Sage, a couple of days later, decided to try again at the dating app and asked Braylen Franklin - a friend of her brother Sebastian - out to the new diner in a nearby town. Despite Braylen being one of Seb's friends, Sage still showed interest in him and seemed to enjoy her date with him. Sage decided to visit her brother Sebastian in StrangerVille, and stayed there for a few days whilst it was Fall break. She hung out with Braylen and Sammy B, but seemed more interested in texting. It also appeared that Sage had gotten over Braylen and started texting Jace Winther, someone she met on Simda (Sim Tinder) and the two came romantic interests with each other. Sage and Jace went on their first date and she had her first kiss with him. However, as Jace was walking Sage home, she got attacked by one of Mindy's zombies and got turned into one, which meant she would also turn Jace into a zombie as well. Clare also has changed her hair color to light brown. Sage stayed in StrangerVille whilst she was still a zombie. Her brother Sebastian and cousin's, Cody and Sammy B tried all they could to save Sage (and Sloane) from staying a zombie forever. The only way so far that Sage could go back to normal, was to be possessed from a bizarre fruit, but it wasn't a total cure, but meant Sage was one step closer to being fully human again. When Cody found the cure for the zombies, Sage was turned back to a human and saved Jace Winther, the guy she liked and she slept with him for the first time. Sage returned home along with Sebastian as they both along with Cody and Sammy B after staying with them for about 2 weeks. Adulthood Sage aged up into a young adult on the first day of Summer June 1st in the 42nd episode of Cats & Dogs, but witnessed the death of her mother Erika the day after. Sage also asked Jace to be her boyfriend and they became an official couple. Sage moved to the tropical island of Sulani with her cousin Airi Datta and joined the Conservationist job, which meant she cared about the island and wanted to convince people to clean up the beach. Sage enjoyed exploring with Airi and met a lot of the locals to try to convince them to clean up the beach. Sage also gained the Child of the Island trait, which meant she loves the island and cares a lot about it. In episode 2 of Island Living, Sage went to work for the first time whilst Airi met a mermaid. Sage and Airi held a traditional island party where Sage invited her boyfriend Jace to stay for a night or two. In episode 3 of Island Living, Clare said she might want Sage to have affair with another man who lived on the island. She had them go out together and they did not flirt. Clare said that affair's do happen a bunch, so she needs to do one, but she's torn on doing this one. In episode 4 of Island living, Clare says she is still very torn about an affair. Instead she invites around her family and her possible affair mate. She shows her family around her new place and asked her sister if she had kids and she said no, which brought up the idea of her older sister Summer and her boyfriend having a baby. Clare said with Sage's affair that she might think about and get close to making her first move, but then not doing it. She also get's enough money to buy a computer and works on her Conservationist job. Trivia * Sage's game generated name was Lillie. * She is Cerika's third child together. * She is also Connor's 4th daughter; and 5th child overall. * The hair she had as a toddler was also used by Charlotte Rose, but in the brown color, which is ironic because her room and how she dresses is like a princess, and Charlotte Rose was a princess when she was a toddler. * Sage is the first girl child with blonde hair and brown eyes. * The name Sage, occasionally spelled Saige, Sange or Sayge, is a unisex name that means "herb" or "prophet". * Like her brother Sebastian, Sage has brown eyes but a different type to match their mum Erika, who has brown eyes, whereas Summer has blue eyes to match their dad Connor, who has blonde hair and blue eyes. However, Sage's eyes are very big like Connor. * She is the youngest aunt in the game. * She is British. * She loves to wear the colour pink. * Sage's blonde hair was turned grey after being revived, which is the marking of death in Clare's series. **Sage now has blonde hair again as she had to dye it blonde to hide the grey. *Sage is the first sim to have naturally blonde to brown hair. *She is now part of the Island Living series with her cousin Airi. *Sage might have an affair. Category:Brindleton Bay Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Female Category:Blood Relations Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Young Adults Category:Al Arabi Category:Sulani